


What Minghao Truly Wants

by ruiyeahs



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little to nothing plot, Alpha!Junhui, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, And who is Junhui to deny, JunHao centric if it's not obvious lol, Junhui is a dominant Alpha, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of M-preg, Minghao just wants pups guys, Minghao wants Junhui's attention, Pups, doesn't feel like explaining but you'll find some brief explanation in the story, omega!minghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24488248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruiyeahs/pseuds/ruiyeahs
Summary: Minghao was the color of the night sky, a fearless blue and intense black but he was also the soft yellow strikes over the horizon, a hint of shy red and cotton candy. And Junhui loved him more than anything in this world.» ABO/Omegaverse (Card B)
Relationships: Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 10
Kudos: 185
Collections: THE8 OF JUN





	What Minghao Truly Wants

Junhui let out a small and heavy grunt when he woke up to a slight weight on his stomach, he frowned at feeling of it. He could feel the sticky substance pooling on his bare stomach and something wet lapping at his collarbones too, another grunt escaped his lips, eyelids were still far too heavy from the deep sleep to be opened but his Omega’s scent of fresh roses greeted him, tickling his senses with a hint of arousal in it.

Minghao rarely did this to wake him up, the younger knew how tired Junhui must be from work so he often let him sleep or rest as much as Junhui’s body wanted to but it was different this time. The younger was persistent on waking him up, nuzzling at the crook of Junhui’s neck, lapping at the skin with small whimpers filling the air. Oh, Junhui _what_ was coming.

“ _Gēge_ ,” Minghao whimpered weakly, rolling his hips to seek for more frictions. The Omega let out another cry, this time a lot more painful than the previous ones which had the Alpha howling too. “Wake up…”

Junhui stretched his arms out, ignoring how his body was still sore and aching from his last business trip to Shenzhen—which lasted two weeks longer than it was supposed to be, he knew that his Omega is experiencing his heat and the more he ignored it, the more his Omega would be in pain. Not forgetting his own inner Alpha was urging him to get up, growling at him to give what the Omega wants.

Junhui took a deep breath before opening his eyes, hands immediately resting on his Omega’s petite waist. “Is it close?” he asked, voice deep and raspy from the sleep.

Minghao could only nod weakly, chewing on his bottom lip in pain. His cheeks were flushing and his body felt slightly feverish against Junhui's skin which affected him in ways his sore muscles were protesting. The younger male had Junhui’s oversized shirt on him without anything else underneath, his slick oozing out of his entrance non-stop, pooling on the Alpha’s stomach and dripping down to the bed.

Junhui could see from his position that Minghao’s cock was already hard, a drop of pre-cum leaking out of the head, yearning for a release or a touch from his Alpha. Minghao was not the type of Omega who would explicitly ask for a dicking because he was aware that often times Junhui is already worn out from his work but sometimes, his heat got a little bit hard to handle so he had no other choice but to wake his Alpha in the middle of the night to ask him for a knot that would surely knock him out good for a couple of hours more before his Alpha was fully ready and prepared to please his Omega in heat again.

“Do you think you can ride Alpha?” Junhui asked, trying his luck despite the warnings from his inner Alpha for trying to let the Omega did all the works when he should've been the one to _give_. Minghao shook his head and whined, a sign that he wanted his Alpha.

Junhui said nothing as he flipped their position easily despite being sleepy earlier, hovering on top of his sweet and yummy Omega who was reduced to small whimpers right at this moment.

Minghao’s silver locks were now damp from the sweat, sticking to his forehead. The sweet smell radiating from him was slowly getting inside of the Alpha’s head, fogging his mind with thick layers of arousal and something else; something heavier and darker.

Junhui leaned down and captured Minghao’s lips in a slow kiss, humming in appreciation as he savored the sweet and sour taste of earlier fruits his Omega ate just before they went to sleep which was only a couple of hours ago. Minghao moaned into the kiss, arms hugging Junhui’s neck as he pulled his Alpha down, whimpering as their skin made a contact. His own burning one to the Alpha’s freezing cold one, Junhui pulled away and chuckled when Minghao tried to chase after the kiss, his eyes barely able to focus on his Alpha anymore.

“Silly Omega,” Junhui said teasingly, pecking his lips one more time before unbuttoning Minghao’s shirt. “So silly for Alpha, aren’t you?”

Minghao had lost the ability to form any coherent responses by now due to the intensity of his heat, so he let another whimper out when Junhui took his shirt off completely, even the cold temperature of their room wasn’t enough to cool his body down. He felt like he was being burned from the inside, the skyrocketed hypersensitivity along with Junhui’s feathery touch almost like a torment for him.

He loved it when his Alpha fucked him good like what he deserves, so hard and wild that all he could think of was his Alpha's cock throbbing inside him wonderfully. But he hate the pain following his heat, the feeling of being burned alive from his core and mind clouded by arousal he could barely function independently; the feeling of helplessness.

“Sweet Omega, couldn’t wait for your Alpha to fully wake up hmm?” Junhui asked, kissing the bite mark on Minghao’s neck. “It’s not even morning yet sweetheart.”

“ _Gēge_ …” Minghao whimpered, body arching to Junhui’s touch.

“Eager to have Alpha’s cock inside huh? Filling you to the brim? Stretching you so good you’d gone silly from it?” Junhui chuckled when the Omega underneath him let out a hum as a response, his slick dripping with long and generous spurts. “Look at you, all wet and dripping for your Alpha.”

The older male hummed, trailing his fingers around Minghao’s delicious entrance, feeling the slick gathered around his digits. His Omega was really dripping wet for him, Minghao must be in a lot of pain right now.

“Alpha… Please…” the Omega begged, tears starting to form in the corner of his eyes. “H-hot…” Minghao panted, his hands clutching onto Junhui’s arms loosely.

The younger male couldn’t even care if he sounded so desperate right now, all he wanted to have was his Alpha’s big and fat cock inside his ass, fucking him insane until the Omega inside of him satisfied, until his belly swelled from his Alpha’s seed.

Junhui’s last business trip lasted for about two weeks longer than initially planned and Minghao had nearly gone crazy from the distance between them. The calls were not enough for him, those hard and cold toys couldn’t satisfy him either and now that Junhui was back, his heat came earlier than expected.

Waves of burning sensations and aching pain washing over him harder than any of the storms could’ve ever did, not to mention his body was changing itself in the past weeks too, preparing for pups. Minghao had nearly gone insane from all of these stimulations he received at the same time, his Alpha smelled so good too, the musky smell of night air and citrus filling his entire being, making his inner Omega purred loudly.

“Shh, don’t worry,” Junhui whispered, taking his pants off along with his underwear. “Alpha is here to take care of you.”

Minghao spread his legs apart almost immediately, fully exposing his dripping entrance to his Alpha as a sign of submission which had the older male growling at the sight. Minghao’s hazy eyes darted to his Alpha’s big and fat cock, slowly coming to life as his Alpha stroked the thick length. Junhui was quick to settled between his legs, pumping his cock a couple more times before positioning it to Minghao’s entrance.

“You smelled so good Omega,” Junhui hummed, burying his nose in the crook of Minghao’s neck where his scent was the strongest. “So sweet.” he said again as he pushed inside.

“Alpha… Alpha… Alpha…” Minghao mewled at the painful stretch.

Junhui’s size was above the average, his cock was thick and long which had the younger nearly knocked out of pure bliss the moment his Alpha pushed in, breaching past the tight rim as slick spurting out non-stop to ease the painful penetration.

It was no longer a secret that Junhui was a dominant Alpha which meant he was stronger, more aggressive, bigger and better than most Alphas out here but he was also a lot harder to tame. Minghao suddenly remembered the first time they mated, Junhui nearly ripped him apart as he pushed in, blood mixing with his own slick. It was the most intense, painful yet a blissful experience in Minghao’s life. He wouldn’t survive if it wasn’t for his heat clouding his mind and turning him blind to pain in exchange for the cock inside him, filling him with his well-deserved seed.

The heavy grunts from Junhui pulled him back into reality, his hips flushing against Minghao’s back as the older male felt the warm slick dripping down to his balls. Junhui’s slightly calloused hands caressed his Omega’s face, so beautiful and fragile, so ethereal in his eyes.

Junhui didn’t know how the other Alphas survived knowing that they could never lay their hands on such a rare beauty like Minghao, even the thoughts of another Omegas flashing their smiles made Junhui sick. It was like Minghao owned the entirety of his existence and Junhui was more than happy to let the younger played him as he pleases.

“Beautiful Omega,” he murmured, nuzzling Minghao’s scent gland. “So pretty…”

“Alpha…”

Junhui hold back a growl as he snapped his hips forward, fucking his Omega in his earnest. His pace was strong and precise as he continued to abuse the Omega’s sweet spot almost right away, eliciting delicious moans after moans from his petite mate. Junhui hooked one of Minghao’s legs to his shoulder, gripping at the back of his thighs in a bruising grip as he angled his hips, ramming into the warm tightness continuously without missing a single beat meanwhile Minghao could only choke on his own spit, feeling abused yet he couldn’t get enough of the blissful feeling he got from the older male.

Junhui was aggressive not only when he was defending his territory, but in bed as well. He turned almost like a feral beast whenever they had sex and even more uncontrollable when his rut came. But to Minghao, Junhui’s animalistic side was nothing but a sweet and delicious treat for him, the rougher his Alpha became, the better it was for Minghao.

“Omega, so good…” Junhui licked his sharp canines. “Driving Alpha insane like just that.”

The Alpha’s blood eyes watched in lust as his Omega’s delicious pink hole swallowed his thick length, sucking it inside with each thrusts. The air surrounding them was thick with their mixed scents, delicious moans from Minghao filling the ambience of the room and then the Alpha noticed that there was something different with his Omega today.

He seemed more delicious and yummy than before, his scent had become sweeter than the usual even more than his previous heat was. The way his feverish skin was glistening from the sweat, the way his body was writhing under his animalistic pace and the way his hazy silver eyes looking up to his Alpha with trust. The Omega became more and more enticing in the Alpha’s eyes and Junhui had difficulties on holding back the beast inside of him.

Junhui’s strong pace didn’t falter a bit, the loud thumping sounds from the headboard against the walls filled in between the Omega’s cries for his Alpha. The bed was a mess—Minghao was even messier than before, he looked so fucked out, so yummy and so beautiful in his Alpha’s eyes that the older male couldn’t help but to devour him again and again.

Then it hits him hard, the breeding signals from his Omega. Junhui’s pupils dilated almost immediately at the signals, blood eyes looking down at his Omega as his canines grew sharper and longer than before. The breeding signals washed over him like a storm, sweeping him completely off his grounds. No Alphas stood a chance against their primal instinct to breed their Omegas, not even the dominant Alpha himself.

“Omega…” Junhui called.

The Omega hummed, hands loosely holding onto his Alpha’s biceps. Minghao’s lips were red and swollen from the excessive biting earlier, his chest was rising up and down frantically for air—he was too far gone in his head. Junhui said nothing as he flipped their position so that the Omega was now straddling him, the Omega’s face contorted in a slight discomfort and pain as he wriggled his ass, swallowing his Alpha’s big and fat cock inside even more than before.

Junhui’s calloused hands brushing his damp hair to the back and Minghao leaned into the touch almost like a natural reflex. “Omega…” he said ever so softly. “Should’ve notice it earlier.”

“Hmm…?” Minghao hummed, trying so hard to focus on his Alpha. He looked so cute right now, trying to focus his hazy gaze on his Alpha while having a cock shoved deep inside him and slick spurting non-stop.

“Pups yeah?” the Alpha asked again and Minghao’s body slightly jolted at the mentioned of pups.

“Alpha~” he whined as he began to roll his hips, biting his lips sexily while doing so.

The Alpha just smiled and let his Omega did everything, he should’ve noticed earlier that it was breeding season already, he should’ve noticed his Omega’s scent was sweeter than usual because of this. Minghao was preparing for a _nest_ —his inner Alpha told him, _of course_.

The weird behavior of his Omega could only be explained with this, Junhui should’ve noticed it when he first saw the empty closet of his in which all of his clothes had gone to the ‘nest’ Minghao was building but he thought it was because the younger male missed him and not this. Junhui gritted his teeth when there was a sudden urge to fuck his Omega insane, to wreck him until he was nothing but a mess; to treat him as a breeding toy just like what the many dominant Alphas done in the past. But he held himself back, afraid of hurting his Omega.

Omega’s body became weaker and more fragile when they were in the state of fertility, one wrong move from their Alpha could endanger both the Omega and their future pup’s lives. Impregnating their Omegas wasn’t as easy as it sounded too, it was a delicate process that most Alphas failed to do and also putting the fact that Junhui was a dominant Alpha into consideration, the process became a lot more complicated than it was initially. Junhui needed to be extra careful in handling his Omega right now no matter how his inner Alpha was growling and howling like a mad wolf wanting to wreck his Omega badly.

Junhui was brought back into reality when Minghao’s experimental moves soon led him to bouncing on his Alpha’s cock almost desperately with his Alpha meeting his thrusts halfway, the younger had this blissful expression on his face, cries after cries escaping his plump lips, fueling the Alpha’s ego even more than before.

The Omega let out a painful whine when his Alpha grew bigger in size inside of him, a sign that Junhui was about to give him his knot. Junhui let out a grunt and held him by the waist, holding him in place as he angled his cock carefully to enter Minghao’s birth canal. Minghao whined painfully, claws scratching on everything he could reach, red and bloody marks adorning the Alpha’s biceps and broad chest as the Alpha entered his birth canal inch by inch.

Minghao had his eyes closed but the tears streaming down his cheeks told Junhui everything, small whimpers coming out in short breaths were enough indications that he was in tremendous pain. The Alpha hated seeing his Omega in pain but this was a process every pairs had to go through in order to have pups and Junhui couldn’t risk stopping midway—that would’ve been even riskier.

There was a slight guilt gnawing at his heart knowing that half of the pain was caused by the fact that he was a dominant Alpha, perhaps it would’ve been less painful if only he was a normal Alpha. His Minghao didn’t have to go through such a painful process like this.

Minghao on the other hand tried to get away from Junhui’s strong grip but the Alpha held him in place, slowly but surely entering his tight birth canal until he was fully seated inside, his knot growing bigger, stretching him painfully almost like tearing him apart again. Small whimpers of ‘Alpha’ were coming out of his lips, his hands fisting and clawing desperately to relieve the pain he was currently experiencing. After a few of agonizing seconds in his life, the Alpha finally came in long generous thick spurts, filling Minghao’s womb with his seed as his other hand pumping the Omega’s cock, distracting him from the painful process.

“Alpha…!” The Omega cried, releasing himself all over the Alpha’s chest and hand.

He felt the Alpha’s seed filling his womb to the brim, warmth began to spread all over his body, soothing the pain away. Minghao hummed at the painful knot, his Junhui had the biggest and most painful knot out of every Alphas—he was sure of that. But it was good in a sense, also overwhelming at the same time, after all, his womb could only take so much inside.

Junhui pumped Minghao’s cock through his orgasm, licking his fingers clean when the Omega was finally down from his high. He could feel the Omega’s body slightly shaking from his knot—still coming in thick, white spurts inside. Then after a few minutes, the Omega opened his eyes, a pair of beautiful silver orbs were staring down at his own blood eyes. Minghao’s breathings were coming out as harsh and short puffs of air, his delicate fingers holding the Alpha’s wrists, tracing the cold skin absentmindedly.

The sight of Minghao blinking slowly, body glistening with sweat and sticky with his own slick slowly coming down from his high was nearly enough to knock Junhui over the edge again but he held back the growl that was threatening to leave his lips, he knew his Omega was tired after the rough fucking he just received besides it wouldn’t be that long until the next wave of his heat came so holding back his desire to wreck the Omega would be the best decision at the moment.

Junhui made a mental note to send Wonwoo an email about his current situation so that his friend could take care of the company while he was away. It seemed like this time's heat is different than the previous ones.

Junhui was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a small whine from Minghao, the younger male’s cheeks were unmistakably red, his entire body flushing feverishly as if he was inviting Junhui to devour him again—which he might actually, considering how his tight entrance was trying to suck Junhui’s cock deeper. Junhui would be lying if he said this sight was nowhere near erotic in fact, it was and it should be illegal for Minghao to be this cute while doing things that weren’t exactly ‘cute’.

“Omega,” the Alpha called, voice gentle and soothing.

“Hurts…” Minghao whispered, chewing on his bottom lip to prevent any noises coming out of his mouth.

“I know,” Junhui said. “It’ll be over soon.”

Junhui felt bad for lying, it wouldn’t be over soon, in fact it would only become more painful and overwhelming for the younger to take in matter of hours from now. But sweet nothings were all he had to whisper to sooth the writhing Omega on top of him, his hands gripping onto the Alpha’s wrists shyly and brows knitted together as he tried to hold back more whimpers slipping past his abused lips.

The chances Minghao was pregnant at this moment were undeniable, the way his body changed to accommodate a life inside of it was a clear sign that Minghao was ready to carry their pups. Junhui’s chest swelled in pride at the thought of the younger carrying a life inside of him, the upcoming mood changes, the baby bump and everything else that followed. Junhui was excited to be a father and he was even more excited to see the great mother Minghao would be, he could somehow feel his Alpha’s tail wagging happily at the thought.

“Alpha…” Minghao called, feeling sleepy now that he didn’t feel much pain like before.

“Hmm?” Junhui hummed, wiping their bodies and hands with wet wipes, holding back a chuckle when Minghao was trying so hard to stay awake, blinking his eyes cutely.

His Omega must've had it hard considering the breeding season now, Junhui thanked the heavens that his rut was over three weeks ago otherwise he wouldn’t know that to do, he might have to call Wonwoo for help, afraid of hurting his Omega whilst in his blood-lust state. Minghao might not seemed like a fragile Omega but deep down, the Alpha knew just how easily his Omega breaks.

Minghao was the color of the night sky, a fearless blue and intense black but he was also the soft yellow strikes over the horizon, a hint of shy red and cotton candy.

“You can sleep now Omega,” Junhui said, stroking Minghao’s silver locks gently as the Omega rested his chin on the Alpha’s chest. “Alpha will wake you up later.”

“Thank you, Alpha.” Minghao murmured sleepily, Junhui smiled at that and pressed a soft kiss on the younger male’s temple.

“Anything for my night sky.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, this is basically a badly written and shameless smut coming from me. but setting that aside, i hope you enjoyed reading this one and happy THE8 of JUN. also, special thanks to my beta zan, you're the best. what would i do without you tbh. hmu on twitter or cc, we can talk about junhao or anything.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/ultshirate)  
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/ruiyeahs)


End file.
